Hay ocasiones en que el clima mejora solo con una sonrisa
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: El día arrancaba mal tras tener una horrenda y asquerosa pesadilla. Había tenido una noche terrible entre enfermeras de piernas peludas y la hora de los fantasmas y después de recitar la canción de Doraemon, para protegerse, el día mejoraba con la sonrisa de la chica del clima. [Para Frany Fanny Tsuki]


**Notas de autor:** Hoy miré que es el aniversario de Gintama y ayer me etiquetaron en una publicación donde decía que si respondía en cinco minutos, debía un fic. Total que respondí mil años después y aquí mi deuda para **Frany Fanny Tsuki.** Ella sugirió algo y bueno, mi mente medio se inspiró en su deseo oculto. Espero que lo disfrute y sea al menos comparado a lo que dije, que siempre me va mejor cuando cuento la idea que cuando la ejecuto. :D  
 **Disclaimer:** Gintama no me pertenece, por fortuna porque es perfecto. XD

* * *

 **Hay ocasiones en que el clima mejora solo con una sonrisa**

* * *

Con pesadumbre intentó abrir los ojos. Le tomó varios intentos lograrlo, se sentía completamente exhausto y casi un moribundo. Cuando al fin pudo medio enfocar su mirada en algo de lo que le rodeaba, no reconoció el lugar dónde estaba.

La habitación donde estaba era más blanca y olía mucho más a limpio que la suya. Era engañoso para su vista nublada pero no para su sentido del olfato, él ya había olfateado ese aroma. Poco a poco todo se volvió más claro y pudo apreciar que sus cosas no estaban en ningún lado, definitiva, él no estaba en casa. Sus ojos vagaron de extremo a extremo para tratar de reconocer el sitio. Había una cortina que lo aislaba del resto y a su lado, habían más cosas que él había visto las veces que lo internaron en un hospital.

Todo dio vueltas en su mente, ¿Qué hacía ahí? Él francamente no recordaba haber tenido alguna batalla y mucho menos algún trabajo donde pudiera salir lastimado. Quiso e hizo por sentarse para ver si le venía algún recuerdo pero al intentar moverse, no pudo lograrlo.

Cada hueso de su cuerpo dolió como si se hubieran fragmentando con su movimiento, como si se hubiese movido de forma brusca. Bajó la mirada para ver su cuerpo, había una manta blanca que cubría hasta la mitad de su pecho y sus brazos estaban a sus costados, completamente vendados. Gintoki no tardó en alarmarse porque estar herido, lastimado, completamente magullado, con varios huesos rotos, nunca le habían impedido moverse. ¡Ni que estuviera muriéndose de hambre para no lograrlo!

¿Qué pasaba? Quizás lo tenían sedado. ¿Dónde diablos estaban Shinpachi y Kagura para que le contaran lo que pasó?, ¿estarían ellos heridos también?, ¿tuvieron un trabajo que él no recordaba porque se pegó fuerte en la cabeza?, ¿cuál era su nombre?, ¿ya era lunes?, ¿ya tenía el nuevo ejemplar de la revista _JUMP_?, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado dormido?, si había dormido mucho… ¿ _Luffy_ ya era el rey de los piratas? ¡OH! Y ¿dónde estaba su leche de fresa? ¡KETSUNO ANA! ¿Cuál era el clima de ese día? ¡Él necesitaba ver su sonrisa!

Era demasiado, cada pregunta lo hizo preocuparse más y valorar el tiempo que supuestamente había perdido. Pensó en que hubiera sido mil veces mejor meterse a la _habitación de tiempo_ que usaban en _Dragon Ball Z,_ que eso… a lo mejor eso tenía que pasar para que él obtuviera un _bankai._

―¡Noooo! ―gritó. Sakata Gintoki mantenía la calma, solo se ponía histérico cuando en sus mangas favoritos pasaba algo grave. Su vida era tranquila y el único problema que tenía era pasar hambre por no tener dinero o el de hurgar su nariz y no alcanzar el moco que le impedía respirar.

Y aún no tenía la certeza del tiempo y como no sentía algún tapón en la nariz. Trató de tranquilizarse. ―Si One Piece terminó, ya tendré tiempo de leer el manga mientras bebo mi leche de fresa ―dijo y lo repitió tantas veces pudo para volverlo su mantra ―¡Pero Ketsuno Anaaaaaaa! ―ahí sí que no se metieran porque no había perdón por perderse su hermosa sonrisa.

Trató de levantarse para buscar una televisión pero su cuerpo no respondió.

―Tranquilo. Tranquilo ―respiró pesadamente ―si estás en un hospital es porque estás enfermo o tuviste un accidente. Por la condición de mi cuerpo parece lo segundo y si no fue un accidente, tuve una pelea… lo normal. Lo de siempre. La vida de un samurái fuerte. Pero piensa positivo ―se obligó a ir por ese camino ―si estoy hospitalizado, sin poder mover los brazos implica tiempo para descansar y ser atendido por enfermeras _sexies_ ―sonrió con picardía.

No iba a poder bañarse porque no podía mover sus brazos y más de medio cuerpo. _Alguien tendría que darle baño de esponja._ Jejeje, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco conforme trataba de reprimir su sonrisa al morder su labio inferior. También, alguien tenía que alimentarlo. Y la condición de un guapo hombre de cabello de plata, sumado a su encanto, iba a provocar que las enfermeras bonitas se pelearan por atenderlo. Y como pasaría mucho tiempo ahí, tal vez, podría ver la televisión para tener más de Ketsuno Ana.

Ya no parecía tan malo.

* * *

Se sentía todo un _maestro Roshi_ leyendo revistas para adultos ―casi-casi un _maestro Happosai_ nadando en ropa íntima― ante la pasarela de hermosas enfermeras que iban a atender a los enfermos ―y por fortuna, no había aparecido ninguna anciana que fuera la jefa, este parecía un nuevo descubrimiento a pro de la salud de los pacientes―. De seguir así, esperando por la que lo atendería a él y viendo a todas, tendrían que atender su hemorragia nasal, parecía un _Sanji_ cualquiera.

Ni siquiera había preguntado por qué estaba ahí y ni cuando llegaría su turno, aunque estaba impaciente y urgido por atención de esa, pero para no parecer un virgen desesperado, era un caballero plateado que sabía bien aguardar por su turno.

―Buenos días señor Sakata ―una tierna y femenina voz se oía a lo lejos, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

―Buenos días ―carraspeó para que su voz fuera más masculina y galante. Gintoki tenía la vista fija en el lugar donde provenía esa voz, impaciente por ver a la enfermera que lo atendería.

Pero parecía lejos de la puerta de entrada a la habitación de urgencias y la cortina que separaba su camilla del resto de los pacientes, imposibilitaba su visión.

―Lamento la demora, este día ha sido uno bastante ajetreado pero en un momento más lo atiendo, señor Sakata ―escuchó de nuevo su voz y sintió que en su interior comenzaba una nueva revolución.

Su voz era dulce. No como la de Ketsuno Ana pero le podía hacer competencia y a quién le daban pan que llorara. A él no, claro estaba. A un caballo regalado, él no le iba a buscar colmillo. Si casi estaba en el paraíso. ¿A quién no le gustaban las enfermeras de cortos uniformes? ¿O la amabilidad de una mujer joven que ejercía su trabajo con tanta dedicación? Y él sería un buen paciente para que se pelearan por atenderlo.

Algo le decía que era guapa y amable, y no era su urgencia por atención.

―No se preocupe señorita, yo sé esperar ―dijo, ocasionando que la mujer tras la cortina se riera. Fue un buen logro, sin duda era todo un galán y ella tenía una risa bonita y cantarina, como de cascabel ―soy más resistente de lo que parezco, no se sienta presionada.

La enfermera siguió acercándose y él tragaba saliva, nervioso por la distancia que se acortaba. Aun no la veía pero ya podía imaginarla.

―Por supuesto que no ―respondió alarmada. Gintoki fijó su vista en la silueta de la mujer tras la cortina. Confundido por su voz, le parecía familiar ―cuidar a los pacientes de este hospital es mi trabajo ―vio que la sombra estaba por dar la vuelta a la cortina para aparecer frente a él.

Gintoki escupió toda la saliva que pudo por el asco de la imagen frente a sus ojos; unas piernas largas y gruesas, con bastante vello. Peludas como las de un oso. Nada que le gustara en las mujeres o en algún otro ser.

Ya su risa no le parecía _tan encantadora._

 _Ni femenina._

Parpadeó horrorizado al subir la mirada. Piernas con vello, piel morena y tostada por el sol de medio día de Edo, traje de enfermera, complexión masculina… esas caderas eran anchas pero no eran de una silueta femenina. El uniforme no le quedaba bien porque… era asqueroso y además...

―Y yo debo atenderlo a usted.

 _Ni de hombre._

Intentó levantarse pero todo su cuerpo flaqueó en el intento. Llegó hasta su rostro para ver una barba castaña y descuidada, más unos lentes de sol, tan conocidos.

―Así que si me permite presentarme antes de su baño de esponja ―sostenía una carpeta de pasta dura con papel, donde suponía venía su medicamento y unos cuantos utensilios de baño.

 _Ni de amanto…_ para su desgracia.

Él oprimió la esponja mientras ponía la esponja sobre su pecho y la exprimía para que el agua con jabón se deslizara sobre su pectoral.

―¡NOOOOO! ―gritó lleno de miedo. Sacó fuerza de su interior, _todo su ki, todo su chakra, toda su cosmo energía,_ para luchar con todo. ¡Sacrificaría a medio Edo! ¡Pero no había forma de que él fuera violado por un MADAO!

Luchó, pataleó y casi lanza un _kamehameha_ para salir de ahí.

―¡AAAAAH!

Se sentó de sobresaltó. Llevó sus manos hacia arriba y apreció que temblaban, su ritmo cardíaco estaba acelerado. Su piel estaba sudada y estaba seguro que su rostro no recobraba su color natural.

Mierda. Mierda. ¿Qué carajo había sido eso?

Gintoki miró a su alrededor, estaba oscuro pero apreciaba, por el aroma y la poca luz, que ese lugar era su habitación. Estaban sus cosas, su ropa, todo en orden además sus brazos y cuerpo estaban bien. Había sido una horrenda pesadilla con Madao como enfermera.

Sintió una arcada de asco al recordar su asquerosa y rasposa mano oprimiendo una esponja de baño para limpiarlo. No contuvo más el asco y vomitó conforme veía con claridad el agua con jabón que resbalaba por su pecho. ASCO. ASCO. Mil veces asco y guácala. Era peor que el mal aliento de las mañanas, que el aroma de sus zapatos, que los escupitajos que le lanzaban a Sakamoto, que la mayonesa...

Al terminar de vomitar, limpió su boca con su antebrazo. Bueno, al menos ya pensaba en otra cosa asquerosa que opacaba su pesadilla.

Y prefería mil veces soñar con la extinción de la revista JUMP, o que el precio de la leche de fresa subía, o que el estúpido de Zenzou le ganaba el último ejemplar de la revista, que Katsura lograba capturarlo en sus redes de terrorismo, con el asqueroso trasero del gorila, con que golpeaba al shogun, con ir al dentista, ¡Hasta que Sa-chan abusara de sus preciadas _kintamas!_ , ¡O que Kyuubei al fin las hiciera suyas para ponérselas! ¡O con la deprimente, oscura e infernal comida de Otae! Pero eso fue peor, peor que la broma que le jugaron respecto a su harem.

 _Malditos veinte minutos._

¿Estaba conectado eso a su sueño?

―No. No. Mejor dejo de pensar en eso ―se abrazó para protegerse del peligro ―fue solo un sueño y los sueños carecen de lógica. A veces el subconsciente manda mensajes en forma de sueño ―y estaba seguro que el suyo le quería decir algo importante como una revisión médica. ¡Claro! Por eso había soñado con un hospital.

O tal vez fue cosa de brujería pero la realidad era que esa noche no volvería a pegar un ojo para intentar dormi.

― _Tararará~_ _muchos sueños tengo yo que quisiera realizar_ ―cantó histéricamente mientras se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás sin dejar de abrazarse.

* * *

Entre bellos sueños y deseos que quiso lograr esa noche. Un bolsillo mágico que todo volvía realidad ―con ayuda de un gato cósmico―. La mañana llegó, había sido la peor noche de su vida y que conste que él había estado en una guerra y varias veces casi moría debido a la resaca.

Pero Gintoki no había querido volverse a dormir por miedo a repetir su pesadilla, o peor por pavor a tener una continuación. No había podido despertar a Kagura y ni a Sadaharu para que le hicieran compañía durante la madrugada cuando vio la hora y empezó a pensar en los fantasmas.

Así que tuvo que iluminar todo y ponerse algo que lo protegiera de todo mal. Así que pasó el resto de la madrugada cubierto con una manta, sobre su sofá, encendió el televisor para ver todos los comerciales de ventas para asustar a cualquier ente demoníaco que quisiera hacerle daño ―eso más el rezo de la canción de Doraemon; _«sí, sí, sí, todos quieren al gato cósmico»_ ―.

Estaba abatido, agotado, muerto de sueño y demacrado. Las ojeras se habían pronunciado por su rostro chupado, se había hundido debido al miedo. No tenía ánimo de moverse, levantarse, comenzar el día… simplemente tenía más ganas de dormir que de vivir pero tenía pavor de quedarse dormido. Gran ironía.

Desganado, y viendo sin ver, estaba ido viendo hacia el televisor sin comprender qué pasaba o qué decían en el programa hasta que algo comenzó a tomar una peculiar forma y brillo especial.

 _La hermosa Ketsuno Ana y su radiante sonrisa que hasta los rayos del sol envidiaban._

―¡La sonrisa de Ketsuno Ana! ―exclamó poniéndose de pie, como si saludara a un sargento.

Tras ver a la chica del clima con su habitual yukata rosa, sonriendo mientras daba sus pronósticos, él volvió a ser el mismo Gintoki de siempre. Respondía efusivo a sus saludos de buenos días y afirmaba que seguiría sus instrucciones para ese fresco día de otoño.

Ella seguía sonriendo en el televisor y él se sentía abrigado, renovado, por esa cálida sonrisa que siempre mejoraba el clima.

La vida. ¡Qué decía la vida! ¡Su sonrisa mejoraba la existencia misma!

―Y para los libra que no pudieron dormir esta noche, les aconsejo tomar un baño relajante antes de irse a dormir ―aconsejó sin perder su sonrisa, Gintoki comenzó a tomar nota para obedecerla que ella espantaba, literalmente, demonios. Era como la guardiana del clima y del buen sueño. Una gran mujer con la más hermosa de las sonrisas...

* * *

 **Fin...**

* * *

Ay dios, me pasé. Creo que en mi mente quedaba mejor pero pues está cerca de lo que quería hacer; una mala noche para Gintoki y sueña con Madao porque yo siempre escribo de él, es mi musa xDDDDD, y por los 20 minutos. No puede dormir y cuando despierta, la sonrisa de Ketsuno Ana y sus consejos del horóscopo, le ayudan a mejorar su día, su clima, su existencia.

Se suponía romance y humor o hurt/confort. Díganme ustedes. xD

Ah, y usé muchas referencias de: One Piece, DBZ, Doraemon, Ranma 1/2. Las primeras tres porque esto es Gintama, la última por capricho mío.

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia ¡Bienvenidos!**


End file.
